vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Poltergeist
"If you wish to face me, I will oblige to DANCE with you!" - Poltergeist Poltergeist is a character in Vigilance Chronicles and Redemption Chaotic Repellency. He is a Plotosaurus citizen of the Anglia District converted to a member of the Sea Rockers, a faction of the militant group, Carnage State of Liberation. Serving as a water fighter under Carnage, he is an antagonist in Vigilance Chronicles and the main villain in Redemption Chaotic Repellency - Evolution. Overview Appearance As a Plotosaurus mosasaur, Poltergeist has a length of up to 13 meters (43 feet) long. As featured in his species, he has narrow flippers, a large tail fin and a streamlined body shape, such that he can turn, steer and twist himself when moving or in combat efficiently. This also makes him and other Plotosaurus one of the fastest swimming creatures around. Poltergeist's long and slender head has large eyes and conical teeth as well, enabling him to see better under dark conditions and grip onto victims or objects at ease. When Poltergeist is implanted with cybernetic parts, he is extended to be slightly larger to 15 meters (50 feet) long, and has advanced features that enables him to survive attacks. Retractable cybernetic fins on top of his streamlined body and his head boosts and enhanced his swimming abilities and his stabilizing of motion in the waters. His tail fluke, now robotic, is now equipped with a 2 meter (6 feet) long sharp appendage, a feature that increases his length. Poltergeist wears a metallic body of armour with spikes on his sides and a metallic mask for protection. Poltergeist's limbs are also implanted with spikes and mechanisms that enable him to transform his paddles into claws, allowing him to come out and crawl on land with ease. Personality Once serving in an organized crime in the deep oceans, Poltergeist has grown to be a mentally unstable gangster with a wicked sense of humor. Foul-mouthed and racist so severe such that he has intentionally wounded the religious feelings of many victims, Poltergeist is known to mock and taunt his targeted victims and opponents, most notably is to claim he will "suck their d**ks". He has the habit of calling victims young and adults alike, "pretty boys / girls" or "lassies", indicating that he neither care and bother nor show gratitude to know their names, declaring that it is awful to do so. Like Razor Alpha, Poltergeist expresses satisfaction and joy when it comes to abusing, torturing and executing victims (including beheading), making him a cruel, mad, homicidal psychopath. He is shown to be very loyal with and worships Carnage and his forces and occasionally sides with Osborne Renyant in helping him prevent his enemies from interfering with their plans. Weapons and Abilities During Poltergeist's time in the criminal underworld, he has learnt the ability of speech and is quick to pick up the "twisted bad things" he grown to desire. As his name suggests, his cybernetic parts and armour were derived from electrical materials. Once rebuilt for Poltergeist, the metallic parts release electromagnetic pulses as a side effect, indicating the failed experimentation on his body. Poltergeist takes this as an advantage for his abilities, using the EMPs to cause disturbances in the waters, electrical appliances and tools, as well as fighting opponents with a swipe of electrical surge, and disrupting their communication devices and some weaponry that requires electrical power. The cybernetics he bear also enhances his speed and strength, enabling him to swim faster than others of his kind and withstand melee and ranged weapons alike. Under the Carnage State of Liberation, Poltergeist brandishes two traditional assault rifles, on the sides of his metallic armored body, that fire devastating rounds. His extended tail appendage also acts as a flail and a stabbing weapon that can puncture through most materials. Pre-Outbreak Poltergeist, as an unnamed anthropomorphic mosasaur, has been reported to have previously worked as a drug dealer in an unnamed ocean criminal underworld, where he leads various drug possessions and firearms convictions. Unknowingly to him and the public, some of the trades of these drugs and firearms have been in favor of the Carnage State of Liberation, who got to know of Poltergeist's existence in the underworld. Nothing is known much about his earlier life before his drug-dealing job. Outbreak Series Death Tide, at that time the leader of the Sea Rockers and under Pain's (Death Purifier's) orders, approaches and recruits Poltergeist to the Carnage State of Liberation, where he was granted cybernetic enhancements. Working as a stealth specialist and an executioner, Poltergeist was then promoted as a lieutenant under the terrorist group. Redemption Chaotic Repellency Poltergeist will appear in the sequel, Redemption Chaotic Repellency - Evolution, as the main antagonist and the leader of a criminal organization that is known for leading Undead dinosaurs, since at that time the Carnage State of Liberation has allied with the Mutator to work together in stopping their enemies from intervening their schemes. Civilian Series TBA Obsession TBA Prey TBA Triva * The character Poltergeist is inspired from the Level 40 Plotosaurus from Jurassic World the Game, known for its overpowered damage that dwarfs those of many of the playable dinosaurs. Several traits such as skeletal-like fins on its head and streamlined body, and spiked torso and flippers from the game's maxed ''Plotosaurus ''incarnation are implemented in Poltergeist's design that makes both of them look intimidating. ** Ironically, both the JW:TG Level 40 ''Plotosaurus ''and Poltergeist's creature' design bear a near resemblance with the Leviathan from Final Fantasy XV due to the similar serpent-like appearance and the appendages it carry. * TBA * Poltergeist's use of profanity has been considered to be greatly exaggerated, having being raised in the criminal underworld. Fortunately, he never use the strongest offensive words like 'f***' on his victims. * After the deaths of Death Tide and Razor Alpha, Poltergeist is the third member of the Sea Rockers to be killed off. In the case of Carnage State of Liberation, he is the fifth leading and notable militant to die. Category:Antagonists Category:Marine Characters Category:RCR Category:Males Category:Plotosaurus